


Be my friend.

by Ameliapll



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deleted scene from in between 1x04 and 1x05: Caroline, Elena and Bonnie have a sleepover to comfort Caroline.<br/>* au from then onwards*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my friend.

"Hey, Caroline" Elena says tentatively and it makes Caroline mad  
"Stop treating me like I'm made out of glass" Caroline snaps  
"Sorry, Care" Elena says, putting a palm on Caroline's arm. The two girls enter the kitchen.  
"Caroline, how are you?" Bonnie asks from where she's sitting  
"Never better now that Damon Salvamanwhore is out of my life" Bonnie and Elena can't help but chuckle at the nickname.  
"You know we love you, Caro" Bonnie says, pulling the blonde into a tight hug, rubbing her back  
"Do I? Because it seems like you and Elena bitch about me every time my back is turned" Caroline says sadly  
"Never anymore" Elena promises, including herself in the hug.  
"Now, john tucker must die or the other woman?" Elena asks  
"Which one involved men in more pain?" Caroline smirks  
\---  
At about three in the morning, Bonnie and elena are out but Caroline lies awake.  
"Care" Elena says, leaning angelically down in her face  
"I'm sorry about what Damon did to you. Son of a bitch needs payback" she says  
"It's okay, I don't blame you" Caroline says softly  
"Drink this." Elena says, giving her some thing  
"It'll heal the marks" Caroline gives her an odd look but tips it back. 

Surprisingly, the mixture isn't unpleasant  
"What is this?" Caroline asks. Then Elena's face changes and it's not Elena but it has Elena's face  
"Who are you?" Caroline asks fearfully  
"My name is Katherine. And I would like to take Damon Salvatore down" Katherine smirks before shoving a pillow over Caroline's head.  
\---  
Caroline wakes up the next morning and can hear Bonnie and Elena's blood pumping in their veins.  
She let out a scream as fangs elongated from her mouth and the desire to drain Elena of her blood enters her mind.  
No. No. That wasn't Elena. It was Katherine 

She looked at the ground next to her. There was a cup with blood in it. Blood Caroline couldn't help but drink. When Elena and Bonnie return, they stare in horror at the blood covering Caroline's mouth.  
\--  
"Stefan, I need your help. Katherine turned Caroline" Elena says in a scared tone. After screaming about how Stefan was not human and a killer and several other things, she'd calmed down enough to talk normally  
"What?" Stefan asked, before a tap on his shoulder alerted him to someone's presence.  
"Katherine" he said, shocked  
"Miss me?"


End file.
